Current conductive underwater cable consists of a copper electrical conductor and a polyaramid strength member, either as jacketing or wrapping. Because of the dissimilar properties of the copper and the polyaramid coating, when extreme stress is applied to the cable assembly the differences in the load elastic characteristics provide different recovery responses and thus cause z-kinking. The ultimate result can be the rupture of the polyaramid jacketing by the copper conductor because after the load is released the polyaramid jacket returns to nearly the original length, while the copper wire remains elongated. This causes the wire to rupture the jacket, weaken the assembly, and short out the electrical connection.